


Cloudy had to Die

by FatalAmbition



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Other, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalAmbition/pseuds/FatalAmbition
Summary: This is just a song parody I wrote literally 20 years ago to the Dixie Chicks song Earl; Originally posted on Fanfiction.net [As you will see below haha]
Relationships: None





	Cloudy had to Die

Games » Final Fantasy VII » Cloudy Had to Die  
Author: Dark Angel Sephira   
Rated: K - English - Humor/General - Reviews: 4 - Published: 12-02-04 - Updated: 12-02-04 id:2156291  
Cloudy Had to Die

(Influenced by the song Earl: by the Dixie Chicks)

Aeris and Tifa were the best of friends all through their High School Days  
Both members of the Avalanche club, both kicked Sephy's ass everyday.

After Graduation Aeris went out looking for a nice clean town

Tifa looked all around this dump and all she found was Cloud.

Well it wasn't two weeks after they started dating that Tifa started getting abused.

She put on dark glasses and long sleeved blouses and makeup to cover her bruises.

So she finally got the nerve to break up with him, she let the law take it from there.

But ol Cloud walked through that restraining order and put her in intensive care.

Right away Aeris left for the slums of Midgar on a midnight Chocobo ride.

She held Tifa's hand then they worked out a plan and it didn't take them long to decide… Cloudy had to die.

NA, NA, NA, NA, NA Goodbye Cloudy

Those black eyed peas, they tasted allright to me, Cloudy

You feeling weak? Why don't you lie down and sleep, Cloudy Ain't it dark wrapped up in that tarp Cloudy?  
Shin-Ra soldiers came by to bring Cloudy in, they searched the house high and low.

From within their helmets they said, "Thank you ladies." "If you hear from him let us know."

Well the months went by and spring turned to summer then summer faded into fall.

And it turned out he was a missing person who nobody missed at all.

So the girls bought some land and a Chocobo stand down on Mongoli Isle.

They sell breading nuts while they make big bucks and they all can sleep at night… Cause Cloudy had to die.

NA, NA, NA, NA, NA Goodbye Cloudy

We need a break… let's go to the Ancient City Lake, Cloudy

We'll pack a lunch and stuff you in the buggy trunk, Cloudy

Well is that alright? Good let's go for a ride, Cloudy Hey!

Well hey, hey, hey Aw hey, hey, hey


End file.
